


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by floralcyanide



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Caleb being an ass, George Washington is mentioned, Implied Caleb Brewster/Benjamin Tallmadge, M/M, Merry Christmas, Secret Santa, because the Delaware crossing was on Christmas, brief gayness, but I'll allow it, code words for I love you, so is Martha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralcyanide/pseuds/floralcyanide
Summary: AU drabble where Ben is in camp injured/ sick from jumping into the Delaware River and awaiting Caleb’s return. (in this, Ben jumps a week before Christmas.)
Relationships: Caleb Brewster/Benjamin Tallmadge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTP/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa Tallster gift for the lovely LadyTP! Sorry that it’s after Christmas!! I hope you like it even though I feel it could be better >.<

**_“_ _I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love even more than I usually do, and although I know it's a long road back, I promise you I'll be home for Christmas.”_**

Ben’s eyes flutter open to see the ceiling of his tent. He’s underneath numerous blankets and the layers make him feel trapped. He manages to wiggle his right arm loose and begins to toss the quilts off of him, breaking a sweat at the minor amount of exertion. Five blankets later, he is finally able to swing his legs off of his cot and onto the ground. He sits on the edge of his bed for a moment, gathering his thoughts. The last thing he remembers is him and Caleb setting out for an attack across the river with the army. Where _was_ Caleb, anyway?

When Ben attempts to stand up, he immediately loses balance and falls to the cold, hard ground underneath him. His groan alerts the soldier outside his tent, who hurries to his aid.

“Captain Tallmadge, are you okay?” the young man asks, offering an arm for Ben to hold onto as he pulls himself back onto his bed.

“I’m fine,” he huffs, his voice cracking from thirst “Where’s Brewster?”

“He’s in Trenton, Sir.”

“Trenton?” Ben puzzledly asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yes, sir. After crossing the Delaware River, General Washington and the rest of the men made their way to Trenton,” the young soldier says. He walks over to Ben’s desk, retrieving a stack of letters, “On the way there, you jumped overboard and that’s why you’re laid up. You’ve been asleep for about a week.”

“What day is it?” Ben mumbles, his gaze falling onto Caleb’s small, delicate writing on the first letter as the soldier hands the stack to him.

“It’s December 23rd, Captain. Do you need anything else?”

Ben gulps. It was Christmas.

“Just some water, thanks,” he says, placing the letters by his lap, waiting for the man to leave before reading the first one.

_December 17, 1776_

_Dear Benny,_

_I do wonder sometimes what runs through your head, especially while in a boat on an icy river. You always put yourself before others, so I shouldn’t be surprised you almost froze to death trying to help out that boy. This is a short letter, but I will write to you some more. I hope you read the letters. I hope you wake up._

_Don’t lose your marbles,_

_Caleb_

Ben smiles at the last part. When they were children, Ben had a small burlap sack of glass marbles he’d bring with him everywhere to play with. One day while he, Caleb, and their other friend Abe were playing, Caleb jokingly pushed Ben in the water. The marble sack got lost in the Setauket Sound much to Ben’s dismay. It wasn’t funny at the time, but every time Ben would get sad, Caleb would ask, “Did you lose your marbles?” and it would bring a smile to Ben’s face. Now that they’re older, it’s their secret way of saying they loved each other. 

Deciding to not read all of the letters at once, Ben downs the water the soldier brought him and stuffs the rest of the letters underneath his pillow to go over later. He hopes Caleb will be back to camp before Christmas.

\---

  
  


**_“I’ll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me.”_ **

Christmas Eve arrives with a blizzard and Ben is underneath tons of quilts Mrs. Washingon made inside his tent. He’s ordered to stay in his tent until he’s deemed strong enough by General Washington. Of course, he couldn’t argue with the General, so he stays put and finishes the letters Caleb sent.

“Captain Tallmadge, a letter is here for you through dispatch,” one of the couriers pops his head in Ben’s tent, snow falling from his hat as he places the letter on the desk by the entrance.

Ben shakes his head, “No, wait,” with the quilts up to his chin. “Bring it to me, please. I can’t walk.”

The courier brings the letter to Ben and quickly exits the tent.

He retrieves the candle next to his bed, holding it up to the letter and reading the words carefully.

“Don’t worry, Tall Boy, _I’ll be home for Christmas. You can plan on me_.”

Ben folds the letter and slides it under his pillow, pulling the blankets back up his neck. He lays there, staring at the top of the tent, listening to the sound of the men outside singing old Christmas songs and hymns. He sings along quietly, hoping it would pass the time until his beloved arrived.

  
  


\---

“Benny boy, wake up…”

“Ben. It’s me, get up."

Cold water hits Ben’s face and wakes him from his deep slumber, sending him upright in the cot.

“What the hell’d you do that for-” Ben wipes his face, “Caleb?” he tilts his head slightly in awe, not sure if what he was seeing what really there.

His lover is seated on the edge of his bed, a smirk on his face at Ben’s flustered state.

“Don’t lose your marbles,” Caleb chuckles, with a warm smile on his face. He was covered in snow, his hair disheveled and his cheeks rosy from the cold.

Ben lurches forward, wrapping his arms around his partner’s neck, burying his face in his leather coat lapels.

“Merry Christmas, Benny boy.”

Ben pulls away from the embrace, his eyes sparkling, “Same to you, Caleb.”

**_“I’ll be home for Christmas if only in my dreams.”_ **


End file.
